1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to guitar stands used to display guitars in places such as shops and, more particularly, to a guitar stand that is light and is easily folded so as to obtain convenience in storing and carrying a guitar, is capable of sustaining the guitar stably so as to bear up against a certain degree of impact, and allows advertisements to appear on its front plate so as to improve its advertisement effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional guitar stands serve simply to sustain guitars. Therefore, no provision for convenience in storing and carrying guitars is made in the conventional guitar stands. Additionally, the stands cannot even sustain the guitars stably.
That is, the conventional guitar stands are inconvenient in storing and carrying guitars because of the weights and sizes of the stands, and cannot sustain guitars stably due to the insufficient holding structures of the stands. In addition, the conventional stands do not have a provision for displaying advertisements.